canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hutt Clan
The Hutt Clan were five Hutt families. Appearances * The Weapon (Mentioned Only) * The Phantom Menace * 5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories * The Clone Wars film * Ambush (Appear in flashback) * Sphere of Influence * Evil Plans * Hunt for Ziro * Kidnapped (Mentioned Only) * Eminence * Shades of Reason * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One (Mentioned Only) * Ahsoka (indirect mention only) * Lords of the Sith * Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed" * Most Wanted (Mentioned Only) * Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 1 (Mentioned Only) * Solo (Mentioned Only) * Solo: Expanded Edition (Mentioned Only) * Solo: Expanded Edition audiobook (Mentioned Only) * Solo, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 3 (Mentioned Only) * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure (Voice only) * Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi * The Sand Will Provide * A New Hope * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * A New Hope junior novel * Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD * The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight * Not for Nothing * We Don't Serve Their Kind Here (Mentioned Only) * Added Muscle * You Owe Me a Ride * Heir to the Jedi (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II (indirect mention only in opening crawl) * Darth Vader 1: Vader * Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV * Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II (indirect mention only) * Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I * Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II * Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I * Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II * Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III * Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV * D''octor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' * Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates * Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run (indirect mention only) * Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III (Appear in imagination) * Tales from Wild Space: The Blue Brothers * Return of the Jedi * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! * Return of the Jedi junior novel * Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD * Rescue from Jabba's Palace * Aftermath (Mentioned Only) * Aftermath: Life Debt (Mentioned Only) * Aftermath: Empire's End (Mentioned Only) * Tales from Wild Space: Family Affair, Part 2 (Mentioned Only) * The Legends of Luke Skywalker * The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars Adventures Ashcan (Appear in flashback) Sources * Boonta Eve Classic Podracer Pilots in the Encyclopedia * Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy * Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy * Ghosts of Dathomir * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious * Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide * Boonta Eve Classic Podracer Pilots in the Databank * Dandoran in the Databank * Desert Skiff in the Databank * Hutt Clan in the Databank * Shadow Collective in the Databank